


Family Know Best

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Love is Universal [3]
Category: Original Work, The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Rescue Missions, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: While answering a distress call from Ben'gar, Sa'ra is captured and it up to the crew to rescue her. Robbie must also Rise to the occasion and end an age old Rivalry.this is frist full length story of My Orville spin off.





	Family Know Best

USS Bellaphon, Ben’gar IV, Ben’gar system 15/11/2409

Captain Chama Eyed the Horbalak as he approach them. He was carrying a Bowl with some type of food in it.. once he reach them he took a spoon full of the slop and started talking to him. “Welcome to Ben’gar, I’m gerh. Owner of this Trade outpost.” He held out his hand, it was cover in the Slop. “Thank you, Gerh, I’m Captain Chama, This Is Doctor Wilson and Ensign Sa’ra. She gave a small wave, Gerh stare at her, making Sa’ra felt a little uncomfortable. “You’re an Atazi, don’t see you kind out here. Even after the war.” he said. Chama Move in front of him. “That Not important, you said you had a Problem?” 

“ah, yes Follow me.” he jester them to follow. The Captain and Doctor gave each other look. “I got a bad feeling about this.” she told. Chama look back at Sa’ra. “it would seem so, Only asking for three people, No Security personal too.” they walk down the hall, it was eerily quiet. No staff were about. “How many people work here?” Chama Ask, keeping a watchful eye on his surrounding. “Only 300 work and live here.” gerh replied. They stop at a large set of doors. “the problem is in here.” he open the door and they went inside. The room was empty, only a few boxes line the wall. “Where is it.” Chama asked, seeing that Gerh was looking nervous. “I’m sorry, they force me to do this.” before Chama could ask, they are both hit by a energy blast. Sa’ra watch her commanding officers fall to the ground. She try to reach for her blaster but she got knock out. 

Two Armour clad Soldiers walk out from behind a room on the right. “package is secured, Taking her back to the Shuttle now.” the Tall one spoke into his Comscanner. “What about the others?” The female sounding one said. “Leave them are not important.” They pick up Sa’ra and headed to the Shuttle. Once out of sight, Gerh nudged The Thetan Captain. “They took the Atazi, Please don’t Arrested me, I was only doing because they would kill my Family.” Chama help the Doctor up. “Who were they and why did they want Sa’ra?” Horbalak started shaking. “They were Atazi, They were orders to find and Retrieve Sa’ra. Chama quickly grab his Comscanner and Contact the Bellaphon.

“Winters Here.” she answer moving strands of red hair from her face, Taking one of the centre chairs. “Scan for a Atazi Ship, It has Taking Ensign Sa’ra.” Robbie was Turn away from the Tactical Station upon hearing that. “Lieutenant Free, Scan the area, Now!” She order the young Brit. He quickly started the scan. He detect a ship. “Found it, it is leaving low orbit now.” they saw a small Transport zooming away from the barren rock. “Ensign Forsyth, Tractor beam, Now!” Robbie deploy the beam but the Transport move far to fast to get a lock on them. It soon warp away. Robbie Got up. “No, Sara.”


End file.
